I Know You Wouldn't Hurt Me
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Everyone fears doing it in the beginning, Miku especially. she beat herself up for not giving as much as she's receiving from her girlfriend Luka who only thinks of her happiness. after a eventful day at school. she finally decides to face her fears and give herself entirely to Luka. This summary sucks but please take a look and hope you like it. YURI! LEMON! (with slight comedy)


She had been afraid, of course everyone must be afraid in the beginning. But she had been so afraid so she neglected her partner countless times because of her stupid fear. And the worst part was that her lover was probably getting tired of trying, tired of her. She didn't want that!

"Luka.." she whispered as blue eyes looked down gently at her.

"It's okay Miku, we can always do it later." her warm and comforting voice held no grudge or frustration against the girl on the bed. She just nuzzled in to the teal hair before kissing her temple. "I love you." Miku downcast her eyes and stifled a sigh.

"I love you too." she said that, but was that true? Of course it was true! She loved Luka to death but still, she couldn't give her pink haired lover her whole being for some reason. Or no, she knew the reason, she was afraid. She was scared to do that cause it would hurt wouldn't it? The pinkette looked in to the teal eyes then smiled and as if she could read the other's mind she kissed her lightly.

"I said it's okay sweetie. I'm sorry for pushing you all the time. Let's sleep alright?" Miku wanted to say that Luka had no reason to be sorry, it wasn't her fault. But instead she stayed quiet, a light flush on her cheeks. She and Luka had been a couple for six months, and even she knew couples would take another step in to their relationship by now right? And Luka had actually tried, you know being nice and slow for her, but every time she pushed away. It was getting to the point Miku started to worry about how much longer Luka was willing to wait for her.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head." blinking, teal eyes fluttered open to see the beauty of the pinkette sitting right next to her with a warm smile on her face. "Ah, so the sleeping beauty finally awaken from her slumber? Come on, we need to get to school you know, even though I'd prefer to keep your beauty for my eyes only, I need to share it with classmates and teachers." Luka faked a pout but then grinned and Miku blushed lightly. "Hey, why the gloomy face princess? Bad dream?"

"N-No.. Or.. Maybe.."

"What was it about?"

"Someone I love couldn't stand me anymore so they left.." she mumbled not looking on Luka as she fought back tears. The pinkette's eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open as she looked on the girl beside her. Finally she smiled and scooped up Miku in her arms and pressed the girl against her.

"You know that's never going to happen. You're my princess and I wouldn't leave you alone. Sure, I have those times I wonder if I'll ever be able to break away from this spell you put on me, but I only think that when you're being to cute for me to handle." kissing the top of her head, Luka smiled amusedly at the blush Miku got on her face.

"B-But I always.." she trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence. The pinkette looked on her then chuckled. Pushing her down on the bed, standing on all four on top of her blue soft eyes looked on her while leaning down and kissing her neck.

"Miku, I would never do something you don't want me to do.. Even less something that would hurt you.. And if you're afraid or don't think you're ready, a relationship doesn't depend on if you do it or not, last time I checked it depends on how much you love each other and are willing to wait." she leaned back so she could look in to the teal orbs. "And I'd wait a whole lifetime if I had to. Cause I love you too much not to wait." tears started running down Miku's cheeks as she heard Luka's words. She searched in the blue eyes for any kind of sign that she was lying, but no such thing could be seen, just pure warmth and love looked at her.

"Luka.." she reached up and grabbed the back of the other's neck and pulled her down so their lips clashed. Kissing gently Luka cupped one of the girl's cheeks, softly stroking her thumb against her skin. Her tongue barely graced Miku's lips and they parted, letting her in. It wasn't a heated kiss, it was slow but passionate. The tealette resisted to moan in to the kiss when Luka dug her hand in to her teal locks, tugging at it softly. Though the pinkette thought that they should stop, not because she didn't like it, but because if they didn't she was afraid of what she might do in the heat of the moment.

The kiss slowly came to a stop and as they parted, both had to regain their breath as they looked each other in the eyes. Smiling, Luka kissed her lover's cheek and winked at her.

"I love you my princess, though after receiving true love's kiss I think you're suppose to get up and dress up right? Though the sleeping beauty already had beautiful clothes on and.." blue eyes look on Miku's clothes and smirks. "Of course I think you're beautiful in any clothing, though you in your pajamas is for my sight only. So you'd better put on something else." blushing harshly she took the closest pillow and pushed it on to Luka's face.

"Pervert Luka are you there? Nope, she's dead! What a shame right?" she hit her lover in the side so she got off her. Siting up she heard the pinkette laugh under the pillow and pull it off her face with a grin.

"No! She's alive! It's a miracle! Now Luka you must tell us, how did you survive the wrath of the skilled pillow choker Hatsune Miku? Oh it was nothing, she just loves me to much to finish me off. You heard it folks, seems like she's Miku's now, so don't try it, or you might just get a pillow in your face." the tealette couldn't help but smile and laugh at Luka's interview with herself. Even though she should be mad how can she be, I mean would you be able to still be mad?

"Yeah sure, you forgot the part where they say we're surprised she hasn't died yet, I mean she gets a pillow on her at least ten times a day!" she then threw another pillow at her and Luka managed to dodge.

"Well it's thanks to my amazing dodging skills-" though she got interrupted when hit with another pillow. "Alright, that's it! Someone have to be able to fight the famous pillow choker, and who'd be better for it then me?" she then jumped off the bed and grabbed the tealette's hands so she stood as well, then scooped her up in to a bridal carry. "If you have no pillow then how are you suppose to-" though once again she was cut off but this time it was because Miku's lips were muffling any words she was about to say. Shocked at first Luka sat down on the bed, but with her princess on her lap she kissed her back. "Alright.. That wasn't fair.." she breathed when they parted and Miku just giggled.

"How else was I suppose to shut you up?" for once Luka blushed but just placed one hand on Miku's lap while the other wrapped around her waist.

"We're never going to get to school this way." she muttered though not long after, the door was opened and in stepped a woman, taller then both of them and dark blue hair set up in a ponytail.

"Alright Miku time to get up..." green eyes fell on the two on the bed and they both seemed too surprised by the woman's entry so they didn't move. The blue haired woman twitched her eye brow before sighing and covering her eyes. "Oh I can just imagine how the mornings will be when you get older. Which reminds me, tell me Luka-san when do you plan on just moving here instead of coming here in the middle of the night climbing up to Miku's window like you're playing Romeo and Juliet every night? I mean seriously, we have a big ass mansion and I promise, your parents and I have even discussed signing adoption papers and have you permanently set here so I can stop coming in being surprised, or actually I stopped being surprised after a week, because I walk in on you two every time. But anyway.." both were blushing at this point as Miku's mother came to her point of actually walking in.

"Get up and get dressed, Luka your clothes are in Miku's closet as well, breakfast is on the table, two plates of bacon and eggs with some tuna and leek so now get moving." she was about to walk out when Luka called for her.

"Did you mean what you said with the adoption papers?" the woman smirked and held a finger in the air to sign them both to be quiet as she reached out for something in her pocket. Unfolding a paper in front of them, it was indeed a paper for adoption.

"It's just missing my approval, your parents have already given up in trying to get you to sleep in your own bed, even less trying to keep you home. I mean if locking both doors and windows doesn't work, then I'd give up too."

"They did that?"

"Yeah, but just because they wanted to see how long it would take me to get out." the mother chuckled and folded the paper.

"The next morning they found the door smashed in to pieces and the locks were broken as well. Apparently she had tried the windows as well cause those were smashed as well."

"Yeah though I realized I should use the door since my parents had been so kind as to lock it up so tight. It only took me about a minute I believe." she answered like it was nothing.

"So that's why your hands had a bandage or two that day? I worried for nothing then."

"Well I wouldn't say that, I mean the kisses I got because you were worried didn't seem so bad to me." Luka purred and Miku blushed once again. Her mother sighed and took a pen from her daughter's desk and unfolded the paper.

"I give up, it's no use. Alright now Luka-san once you actually manage to tear yourself away from my daughter go home and give this to your parents, they'll help you move your stuff to the room across from Miku's, not that I think you'll even go in there but it's at least somewhere you can dump your stuff." she gave the pinkette the paper then walked back to the door.

"Yay! I get to live with you now!"

"But doesn't that mean we're like sisters? And isn't love between sisters forbidden in law?"

"Miku, love between girls at all is looked down upon, though you are right.. hm, well we're not from the same mother or anything, so it shouldn't be any problem. Besides I'll be calling your mother mom someday anyway since I'm gonna marry you."

"E-Eh!?" Miku stuttered shock clear on her face and a huge blush covered her cheeks.

"Alright girls, now I mean it, that's enough, go get breakfast and hurry up to school. Now I just have to make sure to make these walls soundproof when you two actually do make love. God damn it, Mike!" the mother ran off and the two girls looked on each other then finally got up to clean up and get their uniforms on.

"Race you downstairs!" Luka announced and Miku was quick to react and followed the pinkette out the door. The hall was pretty big so they could easily run next to each other.

"Ah! Butler nine o'clock!" Miku said and the pinkette shrieked but quickly slid down on the floor under him then up on her feet again.

"Luka-san, Miku-san! How many times-"

"I would say a proper apology to you but I have a girlfriend to catch up to!" she then continued to run towards the massive staircase.

"Haku!" Miku shouted at a maid who was just by the stairs and as she looked up she rolled her eyes but then placed two sort of boards on either railing and went out of the way as both girl jumped on them and started sliding down. Of course it was dangerous to slide on a railing of a long and huge staircase but come on, it's our two favorite girls we're talking about here. As they came to the bottom the tealette yawned and jumped with the board in hand as she landed on her feet on the bottom floor. "That's 65-60 to me!" Luka face palmed as the board hit the floor and she slid past the tealette with a frown.

"Damn.. I'll get you tomorrow!" she said as she flipped the board upward so she could take a hold of it.

"You can try." the two walked in to the dinning room and sat down by the table where two plates were.

"I'm surprised we only get this for breakfast, usually he'd make a whole damn dinner."

"Disappointed?"

"No I'm not-" though just as she was about to finish, a few butlers came in and placed down plates with bread, sausages, eggs, bacon, salad, pancakes, a bunch of things to have on a sandwich, even some cereal and finally drinks. Miku smiled a amused smile and ate her first piece of bacon as her lover tried to regain herself.

"It still gets you even though it's happened numerous times already. But I thought you liked to eat." Luka shook her head in a try to get rid of her haze and looked at Miku.

"Sure I do but this is rid-" though her eyes widened when on butler came up to her with a plate full with tuna and put it down beside her.

"With compliments from the cook, hoping you'll find his breakfast servings good." she stared at the plate then looked up at the butler and spoke with a barely audible voice.

"Thanks, tell him I love it all the time." Miku rolled her eyes as her lover dug in to the tuna with a smile.

"You always fall for the tuna trap. Sometimes I wonder if you love tuna more then you love me." she said with a fake pout. Not understanding she was joking with her, this alarmed the pinkette and she gulped while she stopped eating. She knew that in some scenarios, Miku was actually very fragile and could be hurt by almost anything.

"W-What!? N-No of course I don't love tuna more then you I mean.." she looked at the plate then pushed it away and looked back at Miku with panic in her eyes. "I eh.. I mean.. tuna isn't.. you're.." she had a hard time formulating herself and the tealette looked on her in surprise. She had actually taken her seriously? Though seeing her girlfriend like this amused her, and for that matter, Luka was so adorable. Trying to make her understand she doesn't love tuna more then her, it was sweet, and it made Miku feel a bit guilty of ever thinking Luka would leave her.

"It's fine Luka-chan. I was just joking, I know tuna is just something you love to eat. I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd take me seriously." Luka blinked a few times then sighed out before smiling awkwardly.

"Ops.. Now that I think about it it was rather silly." Miku smiled and sighed.

"Geez, aren't you two love birds chirping happily." they looked up to see Miku's mother and father standing there.

"Now now dear, we were the same. But seriously, eat up otherwise you'll be late. And even though I shouldn't here's the keys to the bike Luka-san. Or now that I've adopted you I'll just call you Luka-chan instead. Or just Luka, yeah that works. Anyway, hurry up!" at her command the two quickly swallowed their breakfast and Luka took the keys and ran with Miku towards the garage. "And don't you dare crash! I'd rather have both of my daughters home in one individual piece! Not having to put you together and get the pieces wrong!" having that image in their heads now, the two of them grabbed their school bags from the butler and dashed in to the garage.

"Alright helmet on! Let's ride!" Luka threw Miku a helmet and jumped on the bike. The tealette sat behind her, holding on to her around the torso as she started the motor bike up. The garage doors were opened as Luka drove out. Driving fast the two managed to get to the school gates four minutes flat. Parking the bike near the school, both girls took off their helmets and fixed their hair. And as they were doing this, other students who were passing or near the school gate stopped just to look at them.

Yes the two of them were popular, before they became a couple, even before they became friends. Many students admired them because they were beautiful and cute, they were also at the top of their class and they were kind and helped most people out. Luka was president of the student council and Miku was the vice president, everyone thought they were cool, the school's stars. Or mostly everyone. Them being a couple wasn't a secret. How could it be?

I mean just two months in to their relationship, there was a talent show, and the two of them plus some of their friends made a band where they sung a song they had written themselves. And after the song was finished Luka had pulled Miku in to a hug then kissed her in front of the whole school. Of course Miku had been surprised, the pinkette hadn't told her, after wards she only said that she wasn't ashamed of loving her so she wasn't afraid to show the school how she felt. Of course Miku had been a bit hesitant, but after Luka said that she loved her loud and clear so almost everyone heard her, the tealette had kissed her and said the same thing.

So the whole school knew their idols were together, though many thought it was even better, I mean it was like seeing the two as one awesome person right? However some weren't so in to it. Some hated it. But non of them cared, cause they still had their friends and each other so they didn't care if some people hated them now. They couldn't care less.

"Whew, we made it. Oh, that reminds me." Luka took a hold of Miku's chin and made her face her. Pushing a bit she made the tealette lean back so she had to steady herself with her hand on the back of the bike while her other hand touched Luka's shoulder. The pink haired girl's other hand went around the tealette's waist and she looked in to the teal eyes as their lips were inches apart. Miku blushed as some people gasped and others squealed.

"L-Luka.. W-What are you doing?" the pinkette smirked.

"Fan service, just giving them a picture of you being the submissive one while I'm the dominant one." she said making her girlfriend blush even more.

"Aw, they're so cute, Luka-sama not in a place like this, oh part of me wish I was in Miku-sama's place right now, Kya! It's so.. so.. mmh!" some spoke like they were in Miku's place, telling Luka not to do it so suddenly in front of everyone, while others just freaked out. Hearing a shout that told her to kiss the girl, the pinkette did just that on instinct as she closed her eyes and let their lips clash. Miku blushed even more, sure she didn't care what people thought about it, but it was still a bit embarrassing when Luka did a stunt like this in front of everyone. Teal eyes still looked on the pinkette's face as she let Luka kiss her, playing her submissive role very well, she even fooled Luka as she pulled away and looked on her in slight worry.

"Miku are you okay? Am I doing something you don't want to again?"

"You're the one who started with the fan service thing Luka. Might as well finish it." she whispered making the pinkette smile mischievously and once again close the gap between them as she leaned a bit closer, making Miku lean back more and grab her shirt weakly as she blushed, her eyes looking at her lover in a embarrassed and weak manor. This scene made a lot of students scream and some even drooled. It could almost look like a scene from a movie, where there was a mistress who was "punishing" her servant. Pulling away the pinkette smirked again and moved her lips to Miku's ear and nibbled on it playfully.

"You're very good at this." she breathed and the tealette smiled.

"I'm not the best actor at school for nothing. But remind me why we're giving them this."

"Well I'm not really giving our fans here this, this was merely a scene for the readers to get in their heads." Miku sighed and tapped her shoulder.

"Luka, breaking the fourth wall is my job you know that."

"Right, sorry. Well, now that we've given them the eye candy for the day let's go shall we?" she smirked again and leaned away from her lover and helped her get off. Students were like statues as they continued watching the two go towards the school gates.

"Why does it always feel like they're watching us in slow motion?" Miku asked, looking on some of the boys and girls looking at them. Luka shrugged and peeked at them as well.

"I have no idea... I guess.. we're just that awesome." the tealette didn't respond, just sighed.

* * *

Walking down the corridor Miku read a few papers she was suppose to give and discuss with Luka later. Some ideas for future school events and such. Though part of her was very distracted, she hadn't seen the pinkette for at least ten minutes, usually she'd follow Miku everywhere or just appear out of nowhere, saying she would die if she was without her for just a minute. Of course she'd get scolded by the teachers in the beginning because when they had group projects, she would be close to the tealette instead of her group cause they weren't in the same group. Finally though the teachers made sure the two of them were in the same group so she would stop, of course her grades were still excellent but it's still not good if she keeps doing that. Yet another reason Miku felt guilty for thinking Luka would leave her.

But now the tealette hadn't seen her pink haired lover for fifteen minutes, and that was very rare. But she tried not to think about it to much, they were allowed to have some lone time. So she kept up her reading and turned a corner however she bumped in to someone, almost falling over.

"Ah.. S-Sorry.. I wasn't looking where I was going.." she stuttered a bit and looked up on the person she had bumped in to.

"Hello princess. Have some time for me?" a blue haired boy asked and her facial expression turned from apologetic to tired.

"Oh.. hi Kaito.."

"Hey don't say it like that." he touched her shoulder and she felt herself shiver, not from his touch but from a cold chill coming towards them. Kaito felt it too cause he turned around and was met with the pink haired devil. He looked on his hand holding Miku's shoulder and smiled nervously, slowly letting go of her. "Hehe.. H-Hello Luka-sama.." the pinkette gave him a cold glare telling him that if he touched Miku again, he'd die on the spot.

"There you are Luka-chan.. ehm.. w-who is the guy hanging on to you?" she asked, referring to the boy laying on the floor hanging on to her arm. The blue eyes turned to the boy then frowned and without a word grabbed the boy by the neck and pulled him behind her as she walked away to the far corner and walked around it.

"I-I'll leave Miku-san.." Kaito said, running away. Miku rolled her eyes then looked towards the way her lover had gone.

"I told you no already!" Luka hissed to the boy who had confessed to her a few minutes ago. She had rejected him and was gonna say something more but her senses were telling her a pervert was touching _her _Miku. And of course her body had taken her there in a flash, she just hadn't noticed him clinging on to her.

"B-But why?! I know you're together with Miku but I've heard about it you know?! How she doesn't give you want you want, I can give that to you!" he wasn't a innocent boy trying to impress her, cause then she might just have forgiven him for what he just said, but he was literally saying this with a smile on his face. She would have slapped him and screamed at him but then she saw a flash of teal around the corner she had just come from, probably Miku just turning away. This made her freeze, he had dared say this in front of Miku? He had dared not only being a huge ass, but he insults the tealette making her cry?!

"Oh you're fucking screwed! What I want?! Are you a complete and utter fucking idiot?! I couldn't give a flying fuck about what I want! I don't want to do it cause I want it! I would only want to do it cause I want her to be happy, because I want to make her happy, I don't care about anyone giving it to me! The only thing I want is to pleasure her, so I don't care if I have to wait cause if I do it when she doesn't want to then what's the point!? So why don't you go fuck yourself and leave my Miku alone!?"

"But then she denies your kindness! She's cruel for-" however she hit him straight in the stomach and on top of that kicked his face.

Nobody made Miku cry even if it's accidental. He groaned in pain and she grit her teeth. She was so mad right now and could probably hit him plenty more but then she remembered the tealette and quickly turned away from the guy and ran past the corner and could see Kaito in the end of the hall pointing to the left urgently. He was a pervert but she did appreciate his support. So she ran towards him then ran the way he was pointing.

"Then she took a right towards the nurse's office!" he shouted and she gave him a thumbs up. He was a friend, even though she hated him sometimes. She ran to the right and just saw teal hair slip in to the nurse's office. She almost, almost bashed through the door but refrained herself and simply opened the door in a rough manor. The nurse wasn't in and she didn't see Miku but one of the beds had it's curtain drawn around it. She heard a silent sob and felt like a ton of knifes were dropped straight down on to her heart. Making her way to the bed, it being the bed farthest away from the door, she silently stepped in through the curtain and looked on the teal girl sitting there, tears sliding down her beautiful face.

"Miku.." she slid on to the bed then made the teary eyes turn to her by cupping the girl's cheeks, stroking away the tears while she was at it. "Miku.. you know he was-"

"He was saying the truth as well!" she half shouted and closed her eyes while grabbing Luka's hands, pulling them away. "H-He was right about me denying you! You're so kind to me and I don't repay that kindness at all.. I'm even selfish enough to say that I want that kindness all to myself when I don't even-" though having heard enough, the pinkette pulled away from Miku's grip and cupped her cheeks again only to pull her in for a chaste kiss.

"If you don't stop talking so bad of yourself soon I might have to do something drastic." she growled and pushed her down so she was on all four on top of her. "Miku, you repay me just fine. The only thing I need is to see you smile, hear your voice, have you near me. Seeing you breathing and healthy is all I need. I love you and that won't change." more tears fell from the teal eyes and she hugged Luka around the neck and buried her head in to her hair. The pinkette smiled and kissed her lover's forehead, nose, cheek then her lips. Miku kissed her back as Luka smiled in to the kiss before deepening it. licking the girl's lip she asked for entrance and she obliged. without really noticing Luka had let her hands go a bit under her lover's shirt, gracing the bottom of her bra with her fingertips.

however the door suddenly opened and someone stepped in and saw the closed curtain.

"Hm.. someone there?" it was the nurse and she started walking up to the bed. and when she did she heard a loud thud and when she reached the bed she drew away the curtains and found the pinkette sitting on a chair close to the bed smiling nervously at her.

"Oh, hi." the nurse looked on her then on the bed, however she couldn't see who was on it because the covers had been drawn over the whole body and face. but she guessed Miku was there cause if it was one thing everyone knew it was that the two of them were never too far away from each other.

"Megurine-san.. what are you doing here?" the pinkette let out a nervous laugh and scratched behind her head.

"W-Well you see.. Miku was feeling sick so I came with her here to rest, right Miku?" something moved under the covers and it was probably Miku nodding in approval. but in reality, they had heard the door open, Miku had pushed Luka off her and it caused her to fall down on the ground, and in the last second she managed to get up and sit down on the chair as the nurse pulled away the curtains.

"Why do I feel like I interrupted something.." the nurse mumbled to herself and Luka got up on her feet.

"Well I think the vice president is now feeling just fine so let's go shall we, didn't you have papers to show me?" she quickly got the tealette off the bed, somehow got the papers which had been laying on a table the whole time and ran out, leaving a confused nurse behind.

* * *

"There you two are. one of the class representatives won't stop asking for you." the two looked up as they came in to the student council room. many were in there, and there was one who was running around frantically.

"Where is Miku and Luka?! I need to see them both right now otherwise they're gonna kill me!" Luka cleared her throat loudly making not only the frantic person stop, but also made everyone else stop and look at the two school idols. they were still holding hands from running away from the nurse's office and many started whispering excitedly.

"Well? what do you want?" Luka finally asked through the silence and the person who had been looking for them the latest hour tried shaking himself awake. he, like everyone else, was baffled at the two who looked so gorgeous at the moment.

"I-I-I wanted-wanted t-to ask you t-to- or.. m-many wants y-you to go t-to the c-cafeteria. c-cause there's s-some new students w-who wants t-to meet you. A-And it w-would be good a-as the president a-and vice president t-to attend." he stammered, still looking on them in awe.

"You'd think they've seen us enough times so they won't stammer when they talk to us.." Miku whispered to her partner who chuckled.

"Yeah, and you can barely make out what they're saying.. but as I've said, we're probably just that awesome." the tealette sighed once again at her partner's optimism. but turning to the boy Luka placed one arm underneath her chest and her hand went on top of it. smiling one of her sweet smiles she answered. "Alright, we'll come there right now. would you like to show the way?" he stared, probably drooled but then nodded frantically.

"O-Of course!" he ran to the door and opened it for the two to walk through.

"Don't tease the poor boy." Miku told the pinkette who just smirked and took her hand while placing a quick kiss on her temple.

"Hm.. but it's fun. though of course teasing my princess is much more fun." before she could retort, Luka already dragged her out of the room, following the young man who cast amazed glances now and then.

"A-Alright, h-here's the cafeteria!" he opened the double doors and got inside and got handed a microphone. "Okay freshmen, here's the school's idols, president and vice president of the student council, Megurine Luka-san and Hatsune Miku-san!" everyone turned in their seats and he quickly jumped aside so the two could enter. many who had already seen them shrieked and all the freshmen stared.

"It's Megurine and Hatsune-sama! I know I've seen them a lot but seeing them together is just the best thing ever! go on show them you're taken! I wouldn't like some new student to think he has a chance with any of them. yeah but that includes you not having any chance with them. I know but still!"

"Show them we're taken huh? alright, I'm down for that." Luka said with a smirk and Miku shook her head.

"Oh no, Luka don't even think about it!" she escaped the pinkette grip and dashed between the tables.

"Hey! get back here princess!" she ran after her and many freshmen looked at them in curiosity. wondering why they acted like they did.

"Hmph.. they're just two children." a certain blond girl said to her brother who shrugged.

"I don't know.. but they certainly look awesome though.." she hit him on the head.

"Shut up Len. they're nothing but-" however she got interrupted by a loud crash. Luka had finally caught the tealette who fell over with her girlfriend on top of her. many thought she would get of and apologize awkwardly. but Miku knew way to well how the pinkette worked. so she decided that instead of fighting she closed her eyes just as a pair of lips touched her own.

"What the.." the room was silent for a few seconds before half of it shrieked once again in delight while the other stood in shocked silence.

"Kya! they did it! hell yeah!" the two separated and Luka grinned.

"You just have to make a scene.." Miku mumbled.

"I wasn't the one who ran away." she retorted with a smirk, looking over her girlfriend's body underneath her. sure she refused to do anything that Miku didn't want but that didn't hinder her from thinking perverted things. seeing the way she was looking at her teal eyes closed. she was glad Luka thought she was pretty, but did she really have to stare at her while looking like she could drool at any moment?

"Pervert Luka's coming down, look out below." she said and hit Luka in the side so she fell over beside her. sitting up the tealette got up and dusted herself off. looking down blue eyes were looking up at her in a more interested manor. trying to see what, or more where exactly she was looking, Miku tried following her gaze and when she realized where she was being looked at she blushed deep crimson.

"Hm? what is it princess?" the pinkette asked with faked innocence and smiled.

"That's it.." Miku whispered and Luka, still smiling looked on her in slight confusion.

"Hm?" teal looked in to blue with a stern look to them and spoke with a equally stern voice.

"For the rest of the day you're not allowed to get closer then ten feet away from me! unless you really have to for example with duties for the student council. and you'll have to sleep outside my room tonight." she then started walking away and Luka was frozen in place. then like someone had shattered her with a bullet her face grew panicked and she quickly got up and ran for the tealette.

"W-Wait! Y-You can't be serious!" she said loudly while, oddly enough she was keeping a ten feet distance. the two were walking between people and most of them seemed to sympathize with Luka.

"Yes I am serious. and unless I say otherwise then that's final." tears started showing themselves in the corner of Luka's eyes and her hands started trembling.

"B-B-But.. How am I suppose to.. H-How do you suggest I survive this torture?!" Miku stopped and turned, making the pinkette stop abruptly and step one step back so she was ten feet away.

"Alright, since I don't want you to look like this in front of the freshmen then for one hour these rules do not-" but she didn't have to finish her sentence for Luka to understand what she was saying and dash to her, enveloping her in a hug. the tealette almost suffocated though. "Okay! stofn't suffoscat mhe!" she managed as she was pressed to the pinkette.

"Oh.. right.." loosening her grip Miku managed to take a breath then look in to the blue eyes.

"One hour.." she mumbled, she did have a hard time staying mad when Luka acted like this. so they were in the cafeteria for a while, getting introduced to new students and got plenty new admirers even though they hadn't really meant to get any more. as they were going to leave, Luka suddenly lit up.

"Oh crud, I only have about three minutes!" she said like she had a built in clock and before Miku could question what she was talking about, Luka wrapped one of her arms around her lower back and her free hand grabbed the back of her neck, digging her fingers in to the hair there. since Miku had been planning on saying something, her mouth was open and the pinkette took advantage of that and opened her own as she kissed her and immediately pushed her tongue inside.

"Mmfh!" Miku managed in surprise and blushed. kissing like this wasn't something they often did in public, not that they cared about what others think just they didn't want to kiss like this in front of possible perverts. but now Luka threw that out the window, if she was going to survive this then she needs something that'll last. so she attacked the tealette's lips without warning, making Miku totally defenseless.

and after a minute she broke it to take in a handful of air, letting Miku do the same, then kiss her again. this time though, the tealette were a bit more prepared so she was able to answer the kiss with the same energy as she grabbed a hold of Luka's neck together with some hair, pulling gently in appreciation. many students were standing and some boys held a hand over their noses as they got a nosebleed.

breaking it for a second time they collected themselves then Luka gave her a calmer kiss.

"I love you.." she whispered with a gentle smile and a wink. realizing what they just did in front of the freshmen and everyone else Miku blushed then looked down.

"You always do this.. but I love you for that.. though.." suddenly the pinkette jumped ten feet away and teal eyes looked her then smiled. "I thought so, though you went over one second, so I'll add one second to this."

"You got to be kidding me, I'm already dying over here." Luka whined already wanting to go back to their previous position. the tealette ignored her cries and started walking out towards the council room. Luka followed her but kept her distance.

"What the hell was that?" Rin asked her brother who kept staring where the two girls had stood.

"I don't know... but I have to admit.. that was hot!" he beamed but got hit by his sister.

"Shut up Len."

* * *

"So you're really serious about me sleeping out here?" Luka asked as Miku got inside her room. teal eyes looked on the pinkette who had to stand in the stairs so she would be ten feet away.

"Stay there, perfectly still." she said and walked to her lover who did as told. standing one step down she was almost one head shorter then the tealette. looking down on her Miku smiled and leaned down, giving her a light peck on the lips. "Yep." she then turned and walked inside her room. "You can move. and if it makes you feel better I'll allow you to be closer then ten feet, but you gotta be outside my room." she heard a few quick steps and she looked over at her door to see Luka there.

"Miku~ not bad enough that I couldn't touch or hug you during the whole day, now I have to endure the full night and one second!?" she was bewildered. how could Miku do this to her?!

"Luka.. you know you sound like some stalker? ...fine... wait one second then you can come over." and in that one second Miku made sure she was laying down so she wouldn't get knocked over. the pinkette jumped on the bed then hugged the tealette tightly to her, snuggling her face in to the teal hair that was now let out of their twin tails.

"Miku.. You're warm." she stated with a blissful smile. Miku merely rolled her eyes but smiled a bit herself and hugged her lover around the waist. she actually had a bit of a reason for telling Luka to not be with her for the day. she had to think about things and straighten herself out. the happenings in the nurse's office hadn't just gone over her head.

she knew Luka would wait for her, but she wanted to give the pinkette her whole being, and that's a fact. so she had to get some lone time to be able to think and she had actually had a phone call with her maid Haku. talking about the silver haired maid she just came through the door and gave Miku a thumbs up.

"Alright.." she whispered to herself catching Luka's attention.

"Huh? what you say?" but instead of giving a answer Miku rolled out of her grip then dashed out the door. "Wait-gah! Miku!" Luka shot up and ran after her. the tealette made a few turns, this was a big mansion after all, then she made her way in to a room and left the door slightly open. blue eyes looked on it then reached for the handle and pushed it open.

inside was a two sized bed, fit for a king and queen, it had teal and pink sheets, a thing Luka found very adorable, comfy looking pillows, it even had curtains. but what struck her the most was the dark lighting with a few candles and flower pedals scattered around. in the middle of it all was a flushed looking Miku in her teal pajamas, looking cute as hell in Luka's opinion.

the door slowly shut as the pinkette walked up to the teal girl who had started to fiddle with her hair in wait for her partner to approach her.

"Miku.. what is.. it's amazing but.. what's the occasion? did I forget something?" Miku shook her head and nervously looked on the bed then looked at her feet.

"No.. you didn't.. I asked Haku to help me with this room.." the two took their talk to the bed and sat down. "I need to ask you something.. and it's.. rather important.."

"As long as it's not a question to marry you I'm okay with it. asking about that is my job." Miku blushed heavily but shook her head in a try to clear it.

"No, it's not that kind of question.. it's more two questions.. the first thing I want to ask is if you could kiss me, and we're alone so you don't have to hold back like you did at lunch."

"You noticed that?"

"Of course I did, I know when you restrain yourself and when you don't nowadays." Luka didn't understand why she had to ask this but obliged nevertheless. she had a dim idea what was going through the tealette's head but dismissed it for now and took a hold of her lover's face and kissed her gently at first. then slowly it started heating up and she pushed their bodies closer together, turning her head so she could get better access.

she poked Miku's lips with her tongue, asking for entrance and when it was granted she was released from her shackles and went straight for what she wanted. Luka put her hand around the tealette's neck pressing them closer together if possible and kissed her rather roughly but careful enough so she didn't hurt her. Miku felt how the pinkette started to lose it like she usually did when they kissed like this.

in a haze of passion she had even gotten her pinned down on the bed. this was where Miku usually stopped her, telling her to calm down. but this time she didn't, she merely let out a low moan in to the kiss. though she did want Luka to be aware of what she was doing so when they broke off for a bit of air she looked in to the blue eyes.

"Luka.." she breathed and the pinkette blinked, then noticed their position.

"Oh crud, I'm sorry Miku I didn't mean.." though she trailed off when the tealette cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for another small kiss.

"It's fine.. I wasn't going to tell you to let me go."

"What? what do you mean by that?" Miku stifled a sigh, sometimes Luka could be so dense.

"I'm done.. I'm done being afraid, sure I'm still a bit scared but knowing you're the one doing it calms me down. so I'm not afraid anymore, I've kept you waiting a long time anyway." Luka looked on her in shock, then lowered down close to her ear.

"So what was the second question? and are you sure?" Miku smiled and buried her face in to the other's shoulder.

"I'm sure I know you won't hurt me.. and I'm asking you to be my first and make love to me stupid." her last words made the pinkette smile then nibble playfully at her ear.

"Of course princess, though you have to promise me to tell me to stop if you don't feel up to it okay?" Miku merely nodded then Luka kissed her passionately before her mouth traveled down her jaw line to her neck. planting a few butterfly kisses, she repainted the girl's neck with kisses. she heard a slight gasp leave her lover's lips and she smirked.

kissing down to her collar bone she gave that certain spot a long suck until blood rushed up, making a visible mark on her skin. a soft groan escaped from the tealette at the slight pain, but she also felt pleasure in it for some odd reason. Luka's hands, which had been peacefully placed by Miku's hips, now moved upward. touching the girl's bare stomach, they slowly made their way under her shirt until her fingertips brushed against the fabric of the tealette's bra.

blue eyes looked in to teal, probably to be absolutely sure Miku wasn't just forcing this cause this was where she usually stopped her. but no such objection were shown in the teal orbs, there was only love and determination. she really wanted this. seeing no reason to hold back any longer, the pinkette quickly got rid of Miku's shirt and threw it in some unknown direction.

of course a blush could now be seen on Miku's features as hungry blue eyes scanned the exposed skin. of course the bra was still in her way but instead of taking it off hurriedly, she leaned down and kissed the exposed stomach. a shiver went up Miku's spine as her lover worked her way up, leaving a few sloppy kisses on her way. finally reaching the clothing blocking her way, Luka buried her grinning face in to the tealette's chest which made said girl blush.

she did this cause she had to lift Miku up a bit so she could unclasp her bra from behind. taking off Luka once again looked on the girl before her. the way she was blushing and resisting the urge to cover herself up from her perverted eyes made the pinkette think that she was absolutely adorable.

"S-Stop starring.. I know they're not big or anything without your starring." Miku mumbled snapping Luka out of her daze. shaking her head with a smile she leaned down and planted a kiss just above Miku's chest.

"You know that's not what I think. they're perfect and god forbid anyone to say otherwise." the tealette smiled slightly at the comment.

"You don't believe in god."

"No but I'm forbidding people to talk bad of you anyway." before Miku could talk back, a yelp mixed with a moan escaped her as Luka cupped one of her breasts while massaging it. the pinkette smirked then placed her mouth on the other breast, sucking a bit on different places other then the girl's nipple, teasing her other breast the same way but with her hand.

"Luka, s-stop teasing.." Miku managed through soft pants and Luka actually listened.

"Alright princess." she then wrapped her mouth around the tealette's already hardened nipple and licked it, letting her teeth brush against it a few times. a throaty moan came from the girl beneath her and it was the best music she's ever heard. she suddenly felt a hand grab on to her head, pushing her towards Miku's breast while tugging at her hair roughly.

she didn't mind however as she just stepped up on her efforts and sucked harder while giving the hardened nub a soft nibble before licking it to apologize for any possible pain she might have caused. but all she heard were moans of pleasure and soon enough, her free hand started to dive down lower until it hit the hem of her skirt.

she stopped a second to look up at Miku, making sure one last time that the tealette was really okay with this. the only thing she saw in those vibrant teal eyes were lust and love. so Luka unbuttoned her skirt and managed to pull it off. she stopped all her actions to lean back and look at the wonder in front of her. Miku was panting and a bright flush was visible on her cheeks.

"It's okay Luka.. I'm not afraid anymore." she managed and smiled. the pinkette smiled gently back then leaned in to kiss her though Miku averted and pressed them closer together so she could reach her lover's neck. kissing it gently she spoke in a rather seductive voice, a voice Luka didn't even know Miku were able to produce. "It's not fair if I'm the only one without clothes here."

Luka actually blushed but did find some logic in what she was saying so in no time at all her clothes were off until she only had her panties, just like Miku.

"Fair enough for you?" she asked in a playful tone and noticed the way the teal eyes were looking at her. she smirked then attacked the younger girl's lips with her own. "I didn't know this side of you even existed."

now it was Miku's time to smirk as she grabbed Luka by the shoulders, then surprisingly flipped their position, so now she was on top and the taller were beneath her.

"Me neither, but I guess she managed to surface when I faced my fear. now she doesn't seem to want to leave." the look in her eyes made Luka shiver and her heart started thumping louder then before. Miku leaned down and similar to what Luka had done to her, she marked the pinkette right by the collar bone. "If you don't mind I'll have some fun before you take over again."

though unlike Luka, the tealette went directly to latching on to the girl's nipples, much like a baby, and licked while sucking. a loud moan was torn out of Luka's throat at the sudden action. Miku loved her lover's breasts, they were so soft, she had previous experience from being pushed in to them numerous times. a hand gripped on to a handful of her hair and tugged, much like she had done mere minutes ago.

she sucked and nibbled on both breasts for a good while before letting them go and in that instant Luka switched their position again. they were both panting at this point but the pinkette still smirked then kissed Miku roughly. one of her hands found her breasts again while the other went lower in between Miku's legs. she hesitated for a few milliseconds before touching the outside of Miku's panties.

a loud moan, louder then the other ones, went through the room and Luka merely smiled.

"Jeez, someone's excited." she teased making the now submissive tealette blush. though it was now she could see the slight worry in the teal eyes, this was what she'd been afraid of after all. "I'll go slow okay?" she whispered reassuringly then with a mental final breath took off the last piece of clothing. if she didn't know she would offend Miku by starring she would have.

it was her first time seeing Miku fully exposed after all. and this information didn't help the tealette as she blushed.

"D-Don't stare!"

"Ops.. I was starring? S-Sorry." she lowered her head and kissed Miku's bellybutton then went lower down until she was in between the smaller's legs. her mouth would probably be agape but she kept it shut. _crud I'm starring! stop that! just get on with it! _she shouted at herself then with one finger slid it across Miku's slit. the girl let out a low moan and Luka mentally gulped.

she was nervous as heck! not only because she was afraid she might hurt the one she loved but also because this was her first time actually getting to do this to Miku. it was insane! she was happy, but nervous. before she was able to think, her body moved on it's own and she started rubbing circles around Miku's clit which made the girl beneath her moan loudly.

planning on making it so she wouldn't hurt so much when she actually stuck her fingers in, Luka continued her rubbing while she licked her clit. a firm hand grabbed her hair, pulling slightly, telling her Miku liked what she was doing. so she pulled her hand away only to replace it with her tongue as she licked and even pushed it inside the tealette pussy.

"Luka.. ha.." Miku moaned out her name and this told Luka that if she did it now, maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. so she pulled out her tongue and slowly pushed one finger inside, she stopped briefly when she reached the girl's barrier. Miku took a hold of Luka's free hand and the pinkette intertwined their fingers while holding on to her tightly. then she finally thrusted in. she heard a quiet yelp and the girl beneath her trembled and she stopped all action as she looked up.

"Miku? are you okay? want me to stop?" after a few silent second the tealette shook her head and opened her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"It's okay.. you can continue.." Luka held a tighter grip on her hand then pulled her finger out only to push it back in and she could tell Miku was in pain for a couple of thrusts but then moans started to fill the room once again and once she knew Miku wasn't hurting anymore she sped up her pace. at one point she even dared to add one finger and when she did the smaller's back arched and she moaned out Luka's name.

"Luka.." the pinkette started licking Miku's clit again and also started to curl her fingers inside the girl. she could tell when she hit the right spot cause that's when she would arch her back and moan loudly. the hand in her hair tugged more roughly now but she didn't mind. Miku started bucking her hips in rhythm with Luka's thrusts and her breathing became ragged.

"I-I'm close.. Luka.. hah.." she gasped and the pinkette merely sped up and doubled her efforts. the tealette soon tensed and her back arched and Luka felt her walls clam around her fingers. she continued her thrusting for a short while before stopping when the tealette relaxed, her body sweaty and exhausted. blue eyes smiled at her and she crawled up. looking at her fingers blood stained them and she frowned slightly at it before wiping it off.

"Gonna have to wash the blanket anyway.." she mumbled then wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her. "You know, even like this you smell good." Miku smiled and rubbed her face in to Luka's chest.

"You too.. thanks Luka."

"Hm? for what?"

"For not giving up on me for one.." the pinkette sighed then nuzzled in to the teal hair.

"How could I? who in their sane mind would give someone like you up? besides, I said I would wait, and I'll say it was worth the wait. I'm sorry for the pain though." Miku giggled.

"It's not your fault, besides it didn't even hurt that much. you handled me so gently I forgot there was a pain in the first place." Luka smiled.

"I'm glad then."

"Hey.. do you.. do you want me to help you or.." the pinkette looked a bit confused at first but when she realized what she was talking about, chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I can do another time, this time was for you. and I just want to cuddle now and fall asleep with you like this." Miku nodded, she was real tired so even though she wanted to please Luka too she couldn't say against the sleep part. "Sleep well my princess."

"I love you Luka."

"Love you too princess."

**Me: God fucking damn it! that took ages to finish! I even had to get some professional help to get this done.**

**Teara: think about your language young lady. I wouldn't call myself a professional helper, I mean I haven't even written a story of my own yet.**

**Me: shush it, you helped me out and that's what matters.**

**Teara: in your universe yes. **

**Me: btw cubs this is Teara, Teara cubs.**

**Teara: hiya, can't really see ya but nice to meet you.**

**Miku: alright, this story is pretty good.. and long..**

**Me: yeah, it got to be longer then expected..**

**Teara: yep, and just so you know, if you see any errors or parts where it may go a bit fast or it looks rushed, that's probably where I've been writing.. **

**Me: I would delete that sentence if it wasn't for that you keep on writing it over and over again every time I delete it... **

**Miku: anyway... we hope you liked this story, don't worry the next chapter for CC will probably be out soon, we hope. but review with thoughts and ideas for other one shots and stories or if you don't feel like leaving a review send her a PM and tell her what you think. **

**Me: hey Teara? want to do the honors?**

**Teara: hm.. why not? *writes something then Miku suddenly looks and acts like a good seductress and walks up to Luka***

**Luka: oh god.. *thinks to self, that's sexy!***

**Me: hm, well done, see? there's a writer in ya!**

**Teara: well thank you, I'll sign it out since Luka's busy with Miku, see ya later everyone X3**


End file.
